Forever, My Sunshine
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Just a little lovefic/sonfic/fanfic about Serena and Darien


**Sailor Moon Mini's**

**Presents**

"**Forever, My Sunshine****"**

**Author's Note:**

**1. Serena and Darien are newly weds and are living together**

**2. I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Darien fixed them breakfast. He then kissed her and went off to work. But before he left, he asked Serena to at least sweep up the kitchen. She said ok and she watched him leave.**

**Serena decided to wait a little while till she swept the floor. A few hours later, she went into the kitchen. She grabbed the broom but then tripped, knocking over a glass bowl and breaking it. When she picked up the glass, she put it on the counter. But her hand got tangled up in the cord of the toaster. Then, glass and the toaster went on the floor.**

**Serena tried to get up, but the counter was wet, her hand slipped, which knocked over a bunch of pots and pans. Then she tried to get up, but slipped on something and knocked over the trashcan. One more time she tried to get up, but she grabbed the coffee maker, and that slipped. Again, she was on the floor. Her hand slammed into glass and started bleeding. Serena finally gave up and cried.**

**Soon, Darien came home and heard crying coming from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and saw a huge mess all over the floor and Serena sitting on the floor crying, holding her hand. He noticed it was bleeding. "What happened?" He asked in disbelief. Serena started crying harder.**

"**You know what, I don't even want to know. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Darien carefully made his way to Serena. He then picked her up and carefully made his way out. " I'm sorry, Darien" Serena apologized after Darien fixed her up. **

"**It's fine-" " No it's not! I'm useless! I can't do anything right! No matter what I do, I always mess everything up because I'm so clumsy. I am also so stupid, I can't even get a job, I barely passed high school, and because of that I'm just a burden to you. Which, I know it's just hard enough for you, and I have to pull you down even more. I bet if we didn't even know anything about our past or our future. If we didn't know anything about the sailor scouts, even if we were just together. You'd break up with me in a heart beat!" Serena cried**

"**Serena, there are so many things that are wrong with what you just said, I don't even know where to start" Darien got on the bed and held her. "First of all, your not useless, we all have our moments. Yes, we all are going to mess up sometimes, because we are human. Also you are not a burden to me. You never were, you never are, and you'll never will be. Remember when I told you about my childhood?" He asked.**

**Serena nodded. "Well it's true. I was very lonely, I had no friends. But, that all changed when you walked into my life. My loneliness went away. Since you and I got married, and you moved in here, I knew we would never be apart. Also, I know my loneliness would never come back" Serena smiled.**

"**Another thing. I do not love you because of our past or future. Nor, do I love you because of the sailor scouts. I love you because who you are now. Let's forget about everything for a moment. Why do I love you? Your beautiful, you have a heart of gold, with what seems like million dreams. You seem to get stronger day by day, never giving up. Serena, I would never change you for the whole world. You're different and unique, from other girls. I have never seen anyone like you. I love you, Serena" Darien kissed her head.**

"**Really?" Serena asked. "Truthfully. Would I ever lie to you?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head. "You are also so funny. Especially when your clumsy. Now, you're tired. Get some sleep while I clean up" Darien walk towards the door. "I'll help" Serena said "No,…thank you" He laughed. After the mess, he went back to the room. He saw Serena holding a bundle of money.**

"**After my mother heard about your story, she saved up money for you, incase you ever needed it. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted it. So here, please, take it. It's at least something I can give you" Serena handed him the money.**

"**Serena, You didn't have to do this. You're mother either. Tell your mother thanks if you see her before I do. Also, thank-you hon. You've given every thing I've always needed" Darien kissed her forehead. "Now, please go to sleep. I can tell you're tired" Darien layed down next to her and gave each other a goodnight kiss. Darien could feel she was still unsure about something. So he wrapped his arms around her and sang:**

"**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,**

**You make me happy, when skies are grey,**

**You never know dear, how much I love you,**

**So please don't take my sunshine away"**

**Serena put a smile on her face. "I love you too" She whispered. Then, they both fell asleep.**


End file.
